Bath Time Kagami x Reader
by RioXTaiga
Summary: A cute bath story with Kagami


"Kagami~ Come take a bath with me~!"

As you were about to get inside the bath, you called for the red head to join you. When you did, you heard the rushing of footsteps coming towards you. Honestly you were a bit frightened at his speed. Suddenly the door busted open and you saw Kagami, with his shirt and towel in his hand, showing off his abs and muscles.

"Y-you got here pretty quick." You started to stutter, looking away.  
"Of course. We only get to do this once every 3 months." Kagami said, stepping inside.

As Kagami came closer to you, you backed up towards the tub. You would have fallen in too if Kagami didn't save you.

"Take off your clothes." He demanded. "If you don't, I'll do it for you."  
"S-stop it. You're acting crazy." You blushed, still looking away.

Kagami started to peel of your clothes, piece by piece, and soon you were naked. You was covering your body with your hands, until Kagami grabbed your wrists and pulled them away from where you had them.

"Stop it."  
"Why are you hiding yourself? There's nothing I've never seen before, so stop trying to cover up."  
"!" After Kagami removed his boxers, he picked you up and sat you down on the stool.

You turned around to look up at him, and tilted your head. "What are you doing?"  
"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to wash you up. I'll make sure you're squeaky clean." He grinned.

You blushed again and turned around. Kagami doused you with water before he roamed his hands all over your body with the sponge. You were obedient to Kagami's every touch. When he lifted up your arms and scrubbed you lady parts, you didn't complain. You just sat there in embarrassment.

After he finished scrubbing, Kagami doused you with the bucket of lukewarm water again.

"L-let me wash you next." You looked up with a innocent look.  
"S-sure." Kagami was effected by your cuteness and watched you stood up so he could sit down in your place.

After you wet his hair, you squirted some shampoo into your palm, and rubbed it around to make lather and then dove into Kagami's hair with it. You scratched his head and rubbed the shampoo in with his roots. It must have felt good because every once in while, you saw Kagami shiver.

After you finished with that, you washed your hands to apply the body wash. You poured some of it in your hand and applied it to Kagami's body. Then you grabbed the sponge and started to lather his body with soap. After you finished, you douse his body with water.

As he stood up, you looked up at him. "How was it?"  
"That felt great." He grinned. "Come on, lets go in the bath now." He said taking your hand and pulling you towards the tub.

~Splash~

That was the sound the water made as it hit the floor when you both got in.

Kagami sighed in relaxation and leaned back. For a while it was quiet, with you blushing non-stop, until Kagami made an attempt to come closer to you.

"W-why are you coming closer?"  
"Can't I? You're my girlfriend and I want to embrace you." Kagami stated as he grabbed you arm and pulled you into his chest.

Your cheek hit his chest after he tugged you. You slowly, but surely put your arms around him. Your breasts pushed up against him, made him blush a bit. When you looked up at his blushing face, you chuckled a bit.

"W-what's so funny?"  
"Nothing." You smiled.

"Hey, let's play." Kagami said as he pushed you away a bit.  
"Play." You tilted your head again in confusion. But then you soon realized what he meant by play as he put his hands on your ass. "!"

"Kagami!" You jerked up in surprise and then splashed him with water.  
"!" Kagami was token aback when the water hit his face." But then he grew a playful smirk on his mouth when you backed up in terror. Kagami then skipped some water in your face.  
"You!" You splashed him back, and then had him do the same.

Just like a couple of kids, you and Kagami were splashing each other, having the time of your lives. Some time later, you stood up and tried to get away from his big splashes. But Kagami wasn't letting get away and he pulled you back into the tub. He had you sit on his lap and he locked you up with his arms so you couldn't escape.

"Kagami let me-!" As you jokingly laughed around around, your expression suddenly turned frightened. You felt an intense presence leer behind you. At the same time, you felt something poke you in the ass.

"K-Kagami-mm~" As you whipped your head around, you suddenly had lips crash into yours for a sweet kiss.  
Kagami kissed you on the cheek. "How about we have some play for real?"  
"W-whatever do you mean?" You said looking away.

Kagami took his hand and started to massage your breasts. His contact there made you shiver.

"W-we can't. We're in the bath."  
"So? We can still do it, it'll just be in a different place." Kagami kissed the nape of your neck.  
"Hn~ B-bakagami~" You stuttered out as he teased you.

You felt his member trembling as you sat on it. "You're such a pervert."

After saying those words, Kagami slowly entered your front from the back. He held you by the waist and started to thrust into you. You could feel some bubbles escape each time he pulled back. But despite that, you and Kagami were feeling good together.

Fifteen minutes later, you and Kagami had finished your little session in the bathroom. His cum floating around in the water after he came.  
Your blushing furiously as he satisfied the both of you.

"I...I'm never inviting you to take a bath with me again."  
"What!?" Kagami was appalled at how he got banned from bath time. He then knitted his eyebrow and started to tickle you and kiss you all over.

"K-Kagami~ Stop it!" You said as tears came out of your eyes.

Kagami didn't stop until you lifted the ban on him.


End file.
